We've Got Tonight
by GleekTribute
Summary: Quinntana smut. What happened in that hotel room after the wedding reception...


**AN: Ok so I know there's a ton of these but I needed to write this to get it out of my system. As a hardcore Brittana shipper, I was kind of pissed off when I first heard about these scenes but after watching them, I honestly can't help but ship Quinntana a little bit. I mean, come on! Who doesn't want to see Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera naked in bed together?! So here's my version of what happened in that hotel room from Quinn's point of view. R&R and enjoy! **

Music blared all around me as my hips swayed to the music. Around the wedding reception, everyone was dancing to the beat. My eyes moved to the Latina in front of me who was also dancing, not really paying much attention to anyone. I could tell Santana wasn't herself. She was my best friend at one point and I could tell more than anyone that she was taking Brittany's newfound relationship with Sam pretty hard.

I looked over Santana's shoulder at the two blondes dancing a little too flirtatiously. It shocked me at first. I couldn't believe Brittany was actually doing that with Santana less than ten feet away. As if on cue, Santana twirled around slowly while dancing. My heart stopped as Santana's eyes landed on the couple. The last thing anyone needed tonight was for Santana to beat the shit out of Sam; to my surprise, Santana didn't flip out. She didn't charge at Sam screaming in Spanish, she just grabbed my hand and pulled me off the dance floor towards the bar.

Her grip on my wrist tightened as we walked past the blondes, so I spoke in an attempt to calm her obvious anger. "We all should have known that a Valentine's Day wedding was just asking for a disaster. Love stinks."

The bartender requests our IDs as Santana and I pull out the same fake IDs we've used for years. He looks at us skeptically at first but eventually shrugs and turns to get us our drinks.

While he's away Santana turns to me. "I'm 25, name's Rosario Cruz. I may be related to Penelope. You?"

I chuckled and responded. "Emily Stark, barely legal."

Santana laughs and spits out her comeback. "Well, that's good because I hear your professors are into that." I roll my eyes at the typical, Santana-like phrase as the bartender returns with out drinks. "You know, we always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum." She continued. "Maybe that's why we love each other so much…and slap each other."

I let out a chuckle at the truth in her words and place my arm over hers. "You know, I have to say Rosario, you are killing it in that dress." My eyes scanned her body quickly as I brought my hand to her bare shoulder, not removing my arm from over hers. It was an innocent compliment at first, but I couldn't stop it from turning into flirting.

Her face slightly shifted to confusion as she responded with a flirty but skeptical "Thanks."

Her eyes scanned across the reception hall and I saw them stop very shortly on Brittany and Sam. "Look at those romantic saps." She mumbled but suddenly became more confident. "They may have love, but you know what we are that they aren't?"

"Flawless." I quickly jumped in. We smiled at each other and toasted to that, finally chugging the alcohol waiting in our hands.

We stayed by the bar for most of the night, ordering drink after drink until both of us were completely wasted; my head was spinning as the alcohol took it's effect. Santana was in a similar state, as she kept the drinks coming for both of us. The more I drank, the flirtier I got with Santana. It's Valentine's Day; both of us were newly single, and obviously lonely. There's no harm done, and it doesn't help that she's actually extremely attractive either. I can't really help it.

We kept drinking until I turned and saw Rachel and Finn take the stage for their duet. "Come on." I slurred as I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bar. "You're going to dance with me."

She furrowed her eyebrows at first, hesitating the slightest bit but eventually gave in as I dragged her to the front of the dance floor. The first slow notes on the piano began playing as I pulled her into me, the front of our bodies pressing together. I slid my arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around my neck.

Her face nuzzled into my neck as I ran my hands lightly over the material of her dress on her lower back. Her hot breathe ran along my skin, sending a chill of arousal through my body. Our chests pressed together as I brought my hands to the bare skin on her back. Her caramel skin was soft and warm, not like all the guys I've ever danced with. Santana's chin rested perfectly on my shoulder. It was…really nice.

"I've never slow danced with a girl before." I whispered into her ear before I could stop myself, the alcohol giving me a strange amount of confidence. She pulled her head back just far enough to look at me. "I like it." I smirked and she just smiled and scrunched her face before nuzzling even closer into me.

She brought her head up slightly until her mouth was right beside my ear. "Want to get out of here?" She slurred.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I paid for a room upstairs."

She leaned back and smirked. "Perfect." Linking our hands, we stumbled our way out of the reception hall towards the elevator of the hotel. Santana stepped into the empty space first, pulling me after her. She tugged on my arm a little too hard and had me stumbling into her, slamming our bodies together.

We both grunted in between giggles as the doors closed behind me. I pulled away and hit the second floor button, never removing my eyes from almost black ones looking back at me. I stepped back into Santana, her hands wrapping back around my neck. I noticed her eyes quickly flicker to my lips, then back to my as just as fast.

My hands latched onto her hips, pulling her body closer to mine. I'm not sure how the alcohol managed to give me as much courage as I had mustered up, but it gave me enough to crash my lips into hers. I felt her moan slightly as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, which was quickly granted entrance.

The kiss broke apart suddenly as the elevator made noise signaling we were on the second floor. We both giggled as Santana walked forward, backing me out of the elevator into the hallway. "What room?" She whispered into my ear lowly.

I fumbled around until I pulled the room key from my bag. "216."

Santana just nodded and pulled me in the direction of the room. As we stumbled down the hallway, hand in hand, Santana tripped into the wall, pulling me with her and slamming us into each other again. We laughed even harder, barely able to keep quiet. I stumbled backwards and dragged Santana slightly farther, not releasing her hand until we were at the room. I fumbled with the key as Santana leaned against the wall, still giggling slightly. I finally unlocked the door and practically fell into the room, Santana following in tow.

I threw the room key and my bag onto the closest table as I felt Santana's arms wrap around me from behind. Her lips pressed to my neck as she removed my jacket immediately. I spun around, pushing Santana until she was lying on the bed. I straddled her hips and leaned forward, catching her lips in mine once again. Her plump lips opened for mine, allowing my tongue to invade her mouth and collide with hers.

Her hands fumbled with the zipper on the back of my dress, quickly undoing it and sliding the straps down my arms. She pushed the dress down, revealing my bare chest. She brought her hands to my breast and began sucking on my neck, definitely leaving a dark mark.

She pushed my shoulders back, sitting me up. She reached for the hem of her own dress and pulled it over her head in one swift motion, leaving her in just her matching black lace bra and panties. Her hand grasped the back of my neck as our lips collided once again while she pulled me back down on top of her. I fell in between her legs, my own leg pressing against her center.

"San, wait." I gasped as I pulled our lips apart. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, as if asking what was wrong. "I've- I've never…" I started but she seemed to understand and quickly calmed me with a kiss while flipping us over.

She smirked down at me. "Don't worry. I think I can teach you a few things."

With that, the dress was completely removed from my body, leaving me in just my underwear. Her lips connected with the valley of my breast, then grazing across my nipple before closing around it and sucking roughly. My back arched off the bed as her tongue circled the soft bud while her hands skimmed over the skin of my stomach. She moved her mouth to my other nipple, biting lightly before repeating what she had done with the other.

She began moving her lips down my stomach slowly, running her fingers over my underwear in circles. My hips bucked as Santana's fingers were replaced by her lips. "Santana…" I whined, begging for the teasing to end. She chuckled but, but didn't object and removed my underwear, leaving me completely bare.

Her hands raked up and down my thighs, leaving soft pink scratches with her nails. She kissed just to the left and right of my center, trailing one finger through my folds slowly. "God, Q. You're freaking soaked." Santana gasped. I laced my fingers through her hair, pushing her head forward. She chuckled darkly but finally ran her tongue over my center, flicking my clit with the tip.

She repeated a few action a few times, my hips bucking upwards each time she pulled her head back. "Fuck Santana, will you just-"

Before I could even finish speaking, two of Santana's fingers were deep inside me. My back arched and my head was thrown back into the pillows. A loud moan wripped from my throat as she began thrusting her fingers at a faster pace. My hips rocked in time with her thrusts as her mouth latched onto my clit, sucking frantically. My hips became uneven as I felt the familiar twist in my stomach. My grip on her hair tightened as my walls clenched around her fingers as I reached my climax.

Her fingers were soon replaced by her tongue, thrusting in and out while collecting all the juices I released. My legs shook violently as I came down. Santana pulled back as my grip on her hair released and she licked her lips, and then used her hand to wipe her mouth clean. She climbed back up my body and smirked. "Wow, never would have thought you were a screamer."

I rolled my eyes and crashed our lips together, tasting myself on her mouth. I moaned at the taste, finally unclipping her bra and quickly wripping it from her body. My hands made their way down her back, savoring the feel of her smooth skin on mine. I grabbed Santana's ass, causing her hips to rock her hips against my thigh.

She sat back and peeled her underwear off before straddling one of my thighs, placing our centers directly over each other. She rocked her hips downward, grinding herself into me, causing simultaneous moans to erupt from our throats. As she continued her thrusts, I felt a sudden burst of courage and need for dominance, a need to prove myself to Santana. I flipped the Latina over in one motion, not changing our position but reversing it.

Unsure of what to do, I mimicked Santana's earlier actions and rolled my hips into hers. The reaction was instantaneous and both of us let out an uncontrollable moan. Santana's hands landed on my hips, guiding each of my thrusts as she rocked back into them. We met in a hungry kiss that consisted of all teeth and tongue as our lower halved grinded together unevenly, both of us close.

Santana was first to cum, her body almost completely off the bed as she orgasmed. I followed almost immediately after as I felt the wetness between her legs spread. I collapsed on top of the brunette, both of us breathing heavily. We laid in silence for a while before I rolled to the side, falling next to Santana. She looked to me and smiled. "Finishing together, just the way it should be." She joked.

I rolled my eyes and curled into her side. "Wow." I breathed into her neck. My legs felt like jello and my heart was racing.

Santana nodded, silently agreeing with my inner thoughts. "I'm exhausted." She left a sloppy kiss on my lips before whispering. "Night, Q."

I smiled. "Night, S."


End file.
